This invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing repeating ##STR2## units in the polymer chain in which tetraalkyl titanate substituents and other compatible substituents are attached to the phosphorous atom. More particularly, the invention relates to polyphophazene copolymers containing tetraalkyl titanate substituents and substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryloxy and substituted aryloxy groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds", Academic Press, New York, N.Y. 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; and 3,856,712.
However, none of the prior art of which applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene copolymers containing tetraalkyl titanate substituents attached to the phosphorous atom or methods of preparing such copolymers.